The Corsair
by DorianElizabeth
Summary: Will is sent out to discover himself. Slash JackWill. Please R R...Chapter 7 now up!
1. Sent Away

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Currently...well, G.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack...and some innocent Will/Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Both quotes are from Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic...ever. I will continue it whether or not I receive feedback. However, if I get no feedback, it may not be posted. The rating will go up, I promise. Also, I want to thank my muse, Velvet Goldmine...and my friends for dealing for my newfound homoerotic pirate love phase. Now, onto the story.  
  
Corsair  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Elizabeth!" The shout echoed through the hallway, followed by the sound of a door opening and quickly closing. "Elizabeth!" Another door being opened followed by a relieved sigh.  
"Elizabeth, I've been looking all over for you. I need to...what are you doing?" Will looked at his future bride, bent over a set of drawers. Her hair was loose and looked almost red against the setting sun.  
"Packing," came the muffled reply.  
"But.where are you going?" he asked, with great perplexity.  
Elizabeth stood up and straightened her dress.  
"I am going nowhere. You, however, are leaving."  
"Where? Why?" Will's nervousness etched his face.  
"I've received a letter from a dear friend, a certain Jack Sparrow." Will's eyes lit up at this, and Elizabeth continued. "It seems he has been searching for a crew member, and he requests that I let him borrow you for an indeterminate length of time. I gave my permission. You are to leave tomorrow morning. I figured I would pack some things now."  
Will blinked. He had not expected to hear from Jack ever again, and although the thought bothered him, he never thought much of it. Instead, he decided to ask a few very pertinent questions.  
"Why are you letting me go? How am I going to find him? What if I never come back?"  
"I'm letting you go because it is where you belong. You will barter for passage to Tortuga at the docks tomorrow. You will find him there. If you never come back, well then, I'll just have to cope." The latter was said in a breaking voice, as horrible thoughts filled Elizabeth's head.  
Will nodded his assent and allowed himself a serious smile. "I will come back, I promise."  
"Well then, here are some things I figured you might need. I know it isn't much, but you do have things at home."  
Will took the satchel Elizabeth offered and gave her a warm smile in return. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.  
"I love you," they whispered in unison.  
  
Will stood on the deck of the Guileless, the only merchant ship that agreed to take him to Tortuga (although he did have to pay a hefty price). His eyes never left the horizon, and he looked as a man who lost all touch with reality. He sighed, and contemplated his reasons for going through with, well, with a life of piracy.  
`I am going against everything I stand for. Everything I've ever been taught is proven false in me, now. Why do I go to you? You've been sitting at the back of my mind for almost a year. It's only now, looking back, that I see how you patched through my walls, and entered my life, in waves.(1) Why did you take so long to contact me? Have I been on your mind as well?'  
With a confused shake of his head, Will retreated below decks to his temporary bunk. He resolved not to think for the rest of the night. 


	2. Eunuch?

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Currently...well, PG? There's drinking and prostitutes in this chapter. ::Look of shock::.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack...and some innocent Will/Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Both quotes are from Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay. I know it's short. But, I only just put the first chapter up, when I was inspired to write again. I'm trying to get past the trivial things, and then some good slash fun will appear. I promise. So.yes. Please review.  
  
Corsair  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner. It's been a fine voyage. I'll be collecting my charge, now."  
Will smiled to the kind captain of the merchant ship as he took out a purse full of coins and handed it to him. The man smiled back and handed Will his small trunk. Without looking back, he strode off the vessel and onto Tortuga's docks.  
It took awhile for Will to make it into the heart of the town, the place he would most certainly spot Jack. He picked out the closest (and sleaziest) looking tavern and walked in.  
"'Ello, dear. What's a fine lad like you doin' 'ere? Lookin' for a good time? Well, Ol' Sally's got a good time for ye. An' I'm goin' fer a song, I am. Just a piece o' silver, but don' tell the others. Yer gettin' me special."  
Will groaned inwardly at the sight of the overdone harlot, and realized he was rather nervous.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not interested."  
"Not interested in Ol' Sally? Girls, ya 'ear that? 'E's not interested! Then what're ye doing 'ere?"  
Gulping, Will noticed the angry horde of whores.  
"Ladies, ladies," slurred a ragged and very familiar voice, "'e's with me. Th' boy's a eunuch, 'e is."  
Will looked towards the direction of the voice. There he saw Jack's golden grin. He smiled and walked over to his old friend.  
"Jack, it's been awhile," he started.  
"Aye, lad. Have something to drink."  
Will looked at the tankard in front of him. After some quick contemplation, he lifted the container and took a swig.  
"'At's it. So tell me, Will, how're things at 'ome?"  
"They're, uh, well, they're all right I suppose. Not good enough to keep me there, I guess."  
Jack grinned again, and the twinkle in his eye made Will smile in return.  
"I s'pose they aren't. Ye be wanting somethin' more, then."  
"Yes," Will responded quickly as a small voice in the back of his head suggested what that something more might be, "I want to be on the ocean again. I've missed it."  
"Aye, and it 'at all?" Jack smirked, suggestively.  
After quite a bit of an inward struggle, Will nodded.  
"Well then, 'at's good. I needed someone like ye on me ship. And, I s'posed ye'd be wanting to get yerself back on the ocean. Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack winked.  
"Aye," declared Will, quite happily, before taking another swig from the tankard.  
"Good." 


	3. Sexe Douteux

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Currently PG.but we're progressing I swear.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack...and some innocent Will/Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Both quotes are from Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And I agree that Jack is sort of OOC. I'm having a bit of trouble with him. If anyone has any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway, another short chapter. But I've got some direction in mind. It's just going to take awhile to get there. So, on with the story.  
  
Corsair Chapter 3  
  
The night continued, and with it, their drinking progressed.  
  
Standing up, Jack noticed the glassy look in Will's eyes.  
"C'mon whelp, we're goin' get ye back on th' Pearl."  
Will shook his head at the proposition.  
"I'm fine, Jack. Just a little lightheaded."  
"If ye say so."  
"Jack, why do you want me here anyway? And why were you writing to Elizabeth? Were they love letters?" Will smirked at the thought, but inwardly he prepared himself for the worst.  
"I want ye 'ere because yer a good man." Jack paused, deciding whether or not he should continue with that thought.  
"Like my father?" Will interrupted.  
"Yer father was a good man, but yer different."  
Will smiled at this. Being an exact replicate of his father to Jack was the farthest from what he wanted. Then again, he wasn't quite sure what that was.  
"What about Elizabeth?" he pressed.  
"Well, I figure I should go to 'er. Be better 'an 'aving ye explain it to 'er. And no, they weren't love letters. She's all yer's."  
Will flinched.  
"Sometimes I wonder if I want her to be all mine."  
"What 'appened to lovin' th' lass? Dyin' fer her an' all?"  
"Oh, I love her. I really do. But I wonder how much. And perhaps I could love someone more."  
Jack's eyes widened at this. The younger man sitting across from him had plagued his mind for months now. And that he could possibly love someone other than Elizabeth gave him much hope.  
"Do ye 'ave someone in mind?" Jack prompted.  
"Yes, but.I'm not sure. And it's just not like me at all."  
"Aye, I know 'ow that feels." The twinkle in Jack's eye comforted Will.  
"Jack, I -," he started, not knowing where to go from there. Frustration was apparent on his face.  
"Shhh, let's go," Jack smiled and took his companion's arm.  
  
Will awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache and a grinning Jack.  
"Water?" he croaked.  
"Aye, lad." Jack chuckled and handed him a ladle full.  
"I had the strangest dream, about Captain Blood."  
"'e's not sailed these waters for decades, no worries."  
"Jack, wasn't he the governor of Port Royal?"  
"For a time. Then 'e left. No one knows what 'appened to 'im, really."  
Will nodded and turned his head. A groan escaped him as harsh sunshine flooded his eyes. He immediately shut them.  
Jack laughed heartily.  
"Shut up!" snapped Will, before his voice turned to a whine. "Headache.."  
"Ye'll feel better, lad," Jack's voice was soothing. He came over and placed a hand lightly on his cheek. "Give it an hour or two."  
Will's face flushed as Jack's fingers grazed his skin. He made him feverish with something he had never felt, some sort of desire he couldn't place.  
Jack noticed, and smiled. He leaned down and softly kissed Will on the forehead.  
"Rest, luv. It'll all be better. Ye shouldn't drink so much, you know," and with that, he was gone.  
Will sighed and tried to regulate his heartbeat. Jack was full of mystery. Beauty and seduction, violence and assault, kindness and camaraderie; they all belonged to him. And, perhaps love. If it wasn't Jack's already, Will knew he could give it to him. With all thoughts of Elizabeth gone from his mind, he got up and headed out on deck. 


	4. Not Quite The Opportune Moment

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: Currently PG.but we're progressing I swear.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack...and some innocent Will/Elizabeth.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Both quotes are from Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: Chapter's a bit longer, but I'm not sure whether or not it's good. I'm a little tipsy with Christmas cheer right now. We're finally getting somewhere, though, and that's good. I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Sorry it took so long to post this. My computer has been out of service for a while. On with the story..  
  
Corsair Chapter 4  
  
It had been a long day, and Will felt the exhaustion in his bones. Sitting on his bed, he slowly removed his boots. It felt wonderful to be off his feet. He sidled over to the end of his bed and placed the boots on the floor. Sighing, he lay back against the firm mattress and soft sheets.  
Jack had been very understanding, but stern nonetheless. Will had great respect for the man. Respect for a pirate. He found the thought ironic, until he realized he had become a pirate himself.  
Looking at the ceiling Will imagined Jack's face. The way Jack worked his way into his thoughts in a very inconvenient and improper way was very unnerving. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
He opened them a few moments later, sensing something amiss. There stood Jack, looking at him with amusement. Was it really Jack? He hoped so, and then tried to suppress the feeling. He looked confusedly at his captain.  
"I was wondering where you were. Not like a pirate to miss dinner. Unnatural, it is." Jack smiled.  
"I'm not a pirate," Will said, hopelessly, knowing denying his blood was horribly useless, "and in any case, I was more tired than hungry, and more thoughtful than tired."  
"Thoughtful, hmmmm? What's been on yer mind, whelp?" Jack was now sitting on his bed, awfully close. Their proximity set Will's heart at an embarrassingly quick pace.  
"Just.things. What I want, who I am," he sighed.  
"Questions like those take a life to answer, and are not worth skipping dinner. Or rum," here, Jack produced a bottle from his jacket and took a long swig before offering it to Will.  
"None for me. My head is still ringing from last time."  
Jack laughed, corked the bottle and put it back into his jacket pocket.  
"You've been thinking of other things, more specific things, haven't you?"  
"Well, yes. But they have no weight. They mean nothing." Will was getting flustered, to the amusement of Jack.  
"I think they mean something. Otherwise, why would you be thinking of them?"  
"They mean something now, but would they mean something in a few months time?"  
"Yes, of course they would, if you truly cared about them."  
"I do care about them, more than I can say. More than I'd like to admit, in fact." Will looked down, his mind wandering. He noticed Jack had gotten a lot closer.  
"Good. So what's the problem? Perhaps they care about you a lot more than you think."  
"I get the feeling we're talking about something else now, Jack."  
"I hope you're right, lad. I really do."  
With that, Jack leaned over and kissed an unsuspecting Will full on his lips. Will eagerly kissed back for a moment before pulling away to better situate himself. But the realization of what he was doing, and the significance it held struck him.  
"Jack," he spoke, with breathless bewilderment. "I - what are we doing?"  
"Well, I didn't expect I'd have to explain it to you. But I will. We were talking. And then, I kissed you. And you kissed back. Seemed all right to me."  
"But - it isn't right."  
"Define 'right'."  
"Jack, you know right from wrong, I'm sure."  
"Pirate." Jack shrugged, and smiled. "Look lad, it isn't a big deal. It happens more often than you think."  
Will looked hurt. Part of him hoped that this was something special and extraordinary, like Jack, and that part of him took over.  
"I don't want to be another one of your common whores, Jack," he growled.  
Now it was Jack's turn to be hurt, and he wasn't merely pretending.  
"Will, listen to me. I care about you. For a long time, I've cared about you. And if I thought of you as a common whore, I wouldn't waste my time on you. Why do you think I've kept in touch with your bonny lass?"  
"Elizabeth?" Will gasped, in wonder. "Does she.know?"  
"No, no. But it was my way of being close to you without you knowing and suspecting. I'm not sure you would've, but I wasn't about to take any risks."  
Will smiled at the irony. A pirate, not taking any risks. But when he looked into Jack's eyes, he realized the severity of that statement.  
"Jack, I've felt something for so long. It surpasses anything I've ever felt for Elizabeth. And then I realized it was you."  
Jack smiled and kissed him again. This time, the kiss let loose the pent up passions of both men. Will leaned into the caresses of Jack's firm hand on his cheek. Soon, Jack lay on top of Will unbuttoning his white linen shirt.  
"Cap'n!" came the exaggerated voice of Gibbs. "Cap'n, there's a ship off the port bow, and a fight goin' on between Anamaria and Cotton's parrot. This one looks bad. Jack, where the bloody 'ell are you?"  
"Damn the man to Hell." Jack grumbled, peeling himself away from his new lover.  
Will looked at him and frowned. Jack smiled apologetically and kissed Will's cheek.  
"I'll be back for you, luv. Captain's word." He turned around and left, and after opening the door, he faced Will and smiled warmly. He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
Will sighed and sat up. He was so confused, but he couldn't quiet the pounding of his heart and the giddy, joyous feeling that welled up inside of him. He wondered if he himself knew right from wrong. He glanced out of the window that overlooked the ocean and smiled before laying back down and daydreaming. 


	5. La Vice Anglais

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: R. Warning: Sex. Lots of piratey man-sex. Mmmmm.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack...  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please review? It helps me sleep better at night. ::Whimper::  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Velvet Goldmine)  
  
Author's Note: Oooo, finally onto uncharted waters. Me first attempt at smut, really. Tread lightly. Uh, yeah. Sorry it's taken so long. Holidays and all. Make for little fun. Oh, and.please review?? I'll BEG if I have to. ;-) I need to know what everyone thinks.  
  
Corsair Chapter 5  
  
Jack slowly opened the door to Will's cabin and walked in. He was curled on his side, sound a sleep. Suppressing his slight disappointment, Jack smiled to himself. He slowly removed his boots and placed them next to Will's. He climbed into bed next to the sleeping man and wrapped his arm around his waist. Will murmured something incoherent and snuggled up next to Jack, who couldn't help but smile. Soon, he too was fast asleep.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Will woke up the next morning with a mysterious weight on his waist. He looked over to his left and, upon seeing Jack, his heart started to race excitedly. He had expected to wake up alone to a fading dream. Not wanting to wake the deeply sleeping man, he closed his eyes and fell back into a blissful sleep.  
The next thing he knew, the bed was empty and there was a strange humming sound that filled his head. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into two very dark (and yet twinkling) eyes.  
"Mornin', luv," smirked the man. "Glad to see you finally decided to join us."  
"Jack," Will breathed, smiling.  
"Cap'n Jack," he said in exasperation.  
"Okay, Cap'n," Will said mockingly, "what are my duties to be on this glorious morning?"  
Jack smiled devilishly and Will felt an involuntary shudder run through his body.  
"Well," spoke the elder, "first, you will be keeping me company. I plan on teaching you a few things. And then, tonight, I plan on giving you a few," here he cleared his throat, "private lessons."  
Will gulped and his eyes glazed over with desire. That was indeed the reaction Jack had hoped for, and he leaned over and kissed him.  
  
The day seemed long and tiresome to Will. With every casual touch from Jack, every piercing glance, he felt himself tense up with lust and anticipation. He was ready to burst, so it seemed.  
Will had been standing near the bow, looking out at sea, when he felt a searching hand on his hip. It snaked around slowly, encircling his waist. He felt the scratch of stubble against his jaw. A body pressed firmly against him. His breath hitched as a tongue slid from his should up his neck, stopping at the lobe of his ear.  
"Tonight," whispered the harsh, and yet surprisingly soft, voice of Jack.  
Will whimpered, and the presence was quickly removed.  
But, night does follow day, and soon Will was sitting expectantly on the corner of his bed. The crew had just finished their dinner, and without Jack. This wasn't unusual, however it set Will at a nervous pace. He ate his meal quickly and returned to his chamber, where he now was waiting.  
He blushed to himself as his mind raced with delectable ideas of what Jack might have in store for him.  
There was a knock at the door, and Will rose eagerly from his seat. He opened the door, and with disappointed surprise, noticed Anamaria.  
"Well, boy, glad to see ye, too," she suppressed a wry smile. "Cap'n wishes to see ye in 'Is quarters. Says it's urgent. I wouldn't be delaying 'im if I were ye."  
Will just managed a nod and pushed past the woman, practically jogging. Anamaria just laughed.  
When he approached the door, he raised his hand to knock and hesitated.  
'What if.' he just managed to think before the door swung open and unseen hands pulled him in.  
Before he could blink, he felt warm lips press hard against his own. He kissed back vigorously as hands held firmly onto his waist. These hands, however, were restless. They tugged at the tucked-in linen shirt until it was free, and continued up his chest until they proceeded to unbutton it.  
Will, his lips still attached to Jack's, moved his hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them, slowly. Jack pulled away slightly.  
"Bed," he murmured, his eyes still closed.  
They sort of stumbled, sort of tripped back further into the room holding onto each other, groping, fondling. When they hit the end of the bed, Jack lay Will back upon the sheets and looked at him. Will gazed back intently, challenging the man. Jack took this as an affirmative to his unspoken question and rejoined their lips.  
He proceeded to remove Will's shirt more completely. He then left Will's mouth, kissing his chin and all along his throat. At the base, he nipped the skin and Will moaned.  
"Jack," he whispered solidly, almost as if ensuring this was indeed a reality.  
Jack's mouth continued its travels, paying close attention to nipples and the firm stomach. With each suck of his mouth, each flick of his tongue, he had Will writhing and groaning for more. Soon, Jack came to his pants, already unbuttoned and smiled. With his teeth (his hands already busy with stroking his thighs) he removed them with practiced ease.  
Will's cock sprang free, and Jack noticed with delight that it was intensely hard. Jack looked up at Will, whose breathing was very labored. He looked back at the man, urging him to continue with his eyes.  
Jack grinned, and flicked his tongue over the head of Will's cock, before taking him in his mouth. Will moaned loudly and thrust up his hips. The pleasure was so intense, and with each stroke of Jack's tongue he thought he saw sparks. Soon, the pleasure began to build up. Will wasn't sure he could handle it, and knew he needed to release it.  
Jack noticed the change in frequency and intensity of Will's moans, and pulled away. Will whimpered and Jack looked at him knowingly.  
"Not yet, luv," he murmured, as he leaned over his face. He kissed him and Will, noticing Jack was unfairly clothed, started to unbutton his shirt. Jack noticed the uncomfortable strains of the fabric and joined in the removal. Quickly, he lay on top of Will in his entire nude splendor. Will gasped as he took in every scar, every tattoo, every shadow.  
'He's gorgeous,' he thought as they kissed once more, Jack's tongue continuing the exploration of his mouth. Jack pulled away and kissed his ear softly.  
"Will, I want to take ye. Ye can say nay, if ye want. I'll understand," Jack whispered into his ear.  
"No, I want you too. Please Jack," Will gasped, his voice full of an urgent need.  
Jack smiled warmly.  
"It'll hurt, luv. But it'll get better if ye relax. Trust me."  
Reaching over somewhere Will couldn't quite see in the dark, Jack dipped his fingers into a small pot of an exotic cream. Slowly, he circled Will's tight orifice and inserted a solitary finger. Will panted with pain, but remembered Jack's words and tried to relax his muscles. Soon, another finger was added, and then another. They stretched his muscles slowly, and occasionally Jack would hit his spot, eliciting a growling moan of ecstasy from his lover.  
Finally dubbing him ready, Jack pulled his fingers out of Will and took some more ointment, which he applied to his rock hard cock. He kissed Will and slowly entered him. Will grunted and lightly nipped Jack's lip. Jack groaned and looked at Will, who nodded his assent. Jack slowly thrust himself into the boy, pulling out to angle himself to hit Will's spot. Will was writhing, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth making all kinds of wonderful noises.  
Jack increased his pace, and soon he felt Will's muscles tense around him.  
"Jack, oh Gods, Jack, Jack!" Will chanted his name, the volume quickly rising until he released himself.  
This was far too much for Jack, and he soon surrendered to his building pleasure, liberating into Will.  
He collapsed on top of his lover; their panting matched each other's. Jack closed his eyes, and whispered his name over and over.  
"Jack," Will responded, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Will, too, closed his eyes and the two men soon fell asleep, one sprawled atop the other. 


	6. Smiles Lie

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: G-R. Depending on the chapter. I give up trying to rate this.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. Keeps me alive, it does. So, if you don't want me dead, review.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I finally know where I'm going with this story. Whew! Anyway, updates will be less frequent now, as school starts tomorrow. ::Grumble, grumble::. However, I do have plans for this. Lovely, beautiful plans. Including more wonderful sex.  
  
Warning: Major character death ahead. And, yeah. There's slash. Male/Male. Mmmm, all that good stuff. But, if you didn't realize this by the 6th chapter, you're ridiculous. And illiterate. And therefore I am not afraid of you.  
  
Corsair Chapter 6  
  
Jack sat on a chair, feet propped up against the corner of the bed. His eyes never left the sleeping young man, resplendent amongst the white cotton sheets. And the fact that he willingly belonged to Jack made the pirate smile. It was unnerving, though. This feeling that welled up inside of him was unmistakable, yet completely foreign. A hardened pirate captain should not feel something of this nature. Yet when gazing intently upon the beauty in bed, he realized anything was quite possible indeed.  
Will woke up then, with an immense feeling of loss. He groped blindly beside him, which elicited a small chuckle from Jack. Will squinted in his direction.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Will groaned. "It's too early to be up."  
Jack smirked. "We've much work to do, lad. Ye best be getting yerself up."  
Will made a noise marking his disgust, and buried his head in his pillow.  
"Do I have to make ye get up myself?"  
"I'd like to see you try," muffled words came from the pillow.  
Jack grinned and approached him slowly, as if stalking his prey (which was, in fact, quite what he was doing). Before Will had time to react, Jack was straddling his waist. Will made some strangled noise as Jack started to kiss to back of his neck. The pirate turned him over so that they faced each other and kissed the nape of his neck. He moved up to Will's mouth, planting varied kisses along the way. Will took the initiative and lifted his captain's chin, kissing him hard and with great passion.  
While kissing him, Jack ground his hips into Will's. They were both immensely erect at this point, and Will was even more eager than last night.  
A knock sounded at the door. Once, twice. Pause. Faster now. One, two, three, four. A shout.  
"Cap'n. Yer s'posed to be takin' th' 'elm, aren't ye? Anamaria's gettin' a little frustra'ed."  
Jack groaned and buried his head in Will's chest.  
"Tell Anamaria I'll be there when I'm ready, and that she shouldn't be the one gettin' frustra'ed." The words were slightly suppressed, and it took Gibbs a minute to collect their meaning.  
"Aye," he said, and left.  
Jack looked up at Will, regretfully.  
"Later, Will. Anamaria'll have my head if I don't get out there soon enough. Tonight. Here." He punctuated his words with kisses along Will's neck, and when he was through speaking, he kissed Will chastely.  
Will nodded and watched Jack leave. After dressing, he went out on the deck and approached Jack.  
"So, where are we headed?" he asked, putting his hand discreetly on the captain's waist.  
"Tortuga, where else?"  
Will laughed and paused as a thought came over him.  
"Jack, could we go to Port Royal?"  
"Why would ye be wanting to do that? Do ye want me dead?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.  
"No, no of course not. You could dock further away; I'll take a rowboat. I just need to see Elizabeth."  
"Ah, the bonnie lass," Jack said, his voice dripping with poison. He had been suspecting something like this.  
"Jack! Are you jealous?" Will laughed. "I just want to see how she's doing, and."  
"And what, lad?"  
"And break the engagement." - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a brief stay in Tortuga, the crew finally reached a bay outside of Port Royal. Will was slightly nervous, and couldn't think of a way to break it to Elizabeth. He knew, of course, that he couldn't just come out and admit to the current situation.  
"Jus' tell her ye've fallen madly in love with a commonplace harlot. Or Anamaria. That'd be interesting," Jack mused, tired of watching the boy wring his hands and pace back and forth.  
"It's not as simple as that, Jack. I mean, I could just tell her that I can't settle down. But she'll want to know why."  
"Tell her the truth, then. You're a pirate. And there's no use denyin' it, luv."  
Will sighed and nodded. He left the room and got into the prepared rowboat. It was a short distance to Port Royal and he could make it in fifteen minutes, tops.  
After much rowing, he arrived on the shore and proceeded (rather quickly) to Governor Swann's mansion. He was let in with little hesitation after he stated his name, yet the butler looked at him in a curious way.  
As soon as he passed through the entrance hall, he was met by a distraught governor.  
"Ah, Mister Turner, I'm glad you are hear. I have some," he cleared his throat, "disturbing and unfortunate news for you."  
"What is it, sir?" Will asked quickly, wanting to get his speech to Elizabeth over and done with.  
"It's Elizabeth. She's dead."  
Will paled and froze. Elizabeth, dead?  
"H-how, sir?"  
"She had a very bizarre disease, she's had it for a while. Since she was a child, actually. The physicians had no idea what ailed her, and she passed away about a fortnight ago." The man's voice was strained as he held back tears.  
"I-I can't.dead." Will managed.  
"Yes, it is rather shocking, and terribly tragic. Right before you were supposed to be married, too. Oh, it's horrible. She left this for you." He handed Will a letter, sealed with red wax with an ornate letter 'E'.  
"Thank you, sir. I-I must be going." He left quickly and went back to his small rowboat. He opened the letter:  
  
Dearest Will,  
I am sorry to say that I did not get to see you before I departed. I am also full of remorse for not telling you sooner. I must admit that I sent you away because I knew of my fate, and wanted you not to suffer. Do not blame Jack; he knew nothing. He did want you as part of his crew. His letter just came at a mysteriously convenient time.  
Will, I love you and I hope you can forgive me. I will always love and guide you. Go back to Jack and do not stay here to mourn me. You belong on the sea. I will watch and protect you, always.  
Love and devotion,  
  
Elizabeth  
  
As Will read the letter, tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks. At the letter's conclusion, he tucked it in his vest and proceeded to row back to the Pearl. When he arrived, Jack alone was on deck to greet him.  
"Why the long face, boy? She slap you?"  
Will collapsed into Jack's embrace and broke down in tears.  
Jack, his face etched with immense confusion, stroked his hair and tried to soothe him. Finally, Will calmed down enough to speak.  
"She's dead. Jack, she died." With that, his sobbing started all over again.  
Jack's jaw dropped in shock, and held Will tighter. Although he hated to admit it, he was a bit pleased. Now there was no way Will was going to marry her. But, only a bit pleased. He hated to see his lover like this, so broken and upset.  
Jack pulled away from Will to look at him.  
"Look, luv. I know ye're upset. Ye've every right to be. But Elizabeth would want ye to be strong." Jack kissed away his tears, slowly, and embraced him again. "Everything will be okay. Just tell me what ye want me to do, and I'll do it."  
"Jack," Will's voice was shaky. "Thank you." And he held the pirate closer. 


	7. Blood

Title: Corsair  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: G-R. Depending on the chapter. I give up trying to rate this.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. Keeps me alive, it does. So, if you don't want me dead, review.  
  
Summary: "It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door" and "Just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily prove sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case." (Velvet Goldmine).  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for being a writer with ADD who can't sit still and needs really short chapters. This one is perhaps my shortest. In fact, I just popped it out in 15 minutes. But it's important. It moves the plot along, which is, might I add, quite almost finished. I'll be sad to see it go. ::Sniffle:: And I know I said I wasn't going to update for awhile, but I'm in a really good mood. Sooooo.fanfic.  
  
Warning: Violence. Mucho violence ahead. Ahoy.  
  
Corsair Chapter 7  
  
Will was slowly sinking into the depths of loneliness and depression. He was still terribly upset about Elizabeth, and that made Jack terribly upset. Which, in turn, made the crew entirely upset. Finally, after having enough of this nonsense, Anamaria decided she would talk some sense into the boy who seemed to have so much unconscious control over the captain.  
"Look, whelp," she started, sitting him down on some overturned barrels. "Ye've got to let go o' her. The lady woul'n't want ye to be actin' like this. She'd want ye to be strong, she would. There's a man in there, do anythin' fer ye. Ye're crazy fer jus' sittin' around here, mopin'."  
Will looked at her, angry first, then sad and then thoughtful. He knew she was right, no matter how much he wished to deny it. Jumping up (and almost shocking Anamaria), he ran to the captain's quarters. Will flung open the door and threw his arms around an unsuspecting Jack.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured into the captain's shoulder.  
Jack looked at him awkwardly, and after the long pause, Will pulled away and looked back at him. Jack smiled and kissed him.  
Will nuzzled Jack's neck, and sort of purred, much to Jack's amusement.  
"Now, why are ye apologizing to me? Not that I mind, of course," Jack's eyes flickered with curiosity.  
"I've been horrible to you, all about Elizabeth. I realized she wouldn't want me to be this way." He kissed Jack, and pulled him closer, deepening the contact.  
"Ship off the port bow!" bellowed Gibbs.  
Jack pulled away, with an annoyed, reluctant look on his face.  
"Damn that man, an' his bad timing," he murmured and then faced the door, "Let her pass," he yelled, much to the crew's dismay (except Anamaria, who just grinned).  
"Jack, I really think ye'll want a look at this," Gibb's bellowed back.  
Jack sighed and signaled Will to follow him as he left the room. When they got out on deck, Gibb's ran up to Jack and handed him a spyglass.  
"It's Blood's jack, or I'm the devil. Bad luck, I said, 'aving a woman on board."  
Anamaria scowled at him, and he cowered behind the mast.  
"What's this now, Gibb's? Blood became governor," Jack laughed. "He gave up piracy, don't ask me why. Pro'ally just some fools tryin' to scare the great Jack Sparrow. We'll show 'em. Head for the ship!"  
Will made sure he had his sword at his side, and Jack smiled at him.  
"Ready for some action?"  
Will just grinned.  
As they approached, however, Jack noticed something peculiar. Either Captain Blood was back in business, as it were, or his ghost was. For the man aboard the ship he was headed for was certainly the one he knew from long ago.  
"Gibbs! Ye be right, and not the devil! 'Tis our lucky day! We've come across Captain Blood, and all his spoils will be ours!"  
The crew cheered. This was the captain they were used to.  
They hadn't, however, figured on Blood and his men swinging over onto their boat to attack.  
"Man the guns!" a quick-thinking Jack shouted, grabbing his sword.  
Will drew his and stood ready. Soon, he had his eye set on an opponent. Jack, on the other hand, didn't have a mere opponent. Jack had a battle to fight with the dread Captain of legends even greater than his own (although he'd never tell that to anyone, not even Will. Especially not Will).  
"So, we meet again Jack Sparrow." Blood bowed low and grinned.  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Blood laughed and thrust his sword at Jack, who parried it rather quickly.  
"Brushed up on your sword fighting, I see," chuckled Blood.  
"Gone back to pirating, I see. Knew ye would."  
Each word was punctuated with the sound of metal on metal and shouts all around them. Blood was good, an excellent swordsman, but Jack had more going for him and soon had the captain at the dangerous end of his blade.  
"Parley?" asked Blood, and allowed himself a smile.  
"Idiot, I'm the captain, and I say you've done too much speaking." With that, Jack killed the most legendary pirate on the Spanish Main.  
His victory was shortly interrupted by a scream-turned-groan, and he glanced frantically around him. There. Lying down, blade in his side, was that.? It was.  
He ran over there, slicing at the foes that attempted to block his way. He was soon by Will's side.  
"Anamaria!" he called and nodded to her. She surveyed the scene and nodded back.  
"Will," he murmured. The boy had broken out into a sweat and his eyes were tightly closed. "Will, don't worry. I'm here." He lifted his head slightly and looked at him.  
Will opened his eyes, halfway.  
"I'm.fine..Nothing, really. A scratch." Will attempted to smile at him, but it didn't last, for a grimace took over his face..  
"We've got to get ye inside, now." He lifted Will up and carried him through what seemed a field of dead enemies. Well, that at least was a positive thought, mused Jack. At least they'd won.  
He lay Will down gently on his bed, and surveyed the wound. It wasn't too deep, but it was large. He immediately put a cloth to Will's side to stem the blood flow. The boy winced.  
"Ye'll be better soon, lad. I promise ye, I promise," Jack whispered. He put his hand on Will's forehead. "I promise." 


End file.
